


Take Care of You

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve takes care of a sick Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Sick Tony, protective Steve

"Steve..." Tony coughs from within the pile of blankets and pillows. "Steve."

"Steve!"

If he weren't so tired, he'd throw all these blankets off him. This was completely unnecessary. Steve was going overboard.

"Steve!" he tries again.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Steve says, appearing over the mound of blankets. "You thirsty? You need to keep hydrated. I'll get you a drink."

"STEVE!" Tony shouts. Or he tries to.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop! I'm sick, not dying."

"I just want to take care of you," Steve mumbles, eyes downcast.

"I know." he sighs. "I appreciate it, but all I really need is you."


End file.
